Country Lovin'
by 2kitsune
Summary: Plot: Deidara is born and raised on a small farm just outside Texas. Sasori is a city slick from Manhattan. Deidara is the perfect Mamma's boy and Sasori has no parents. But what happens when the Redhead messes up and has the chance to either be sent to Jail for Thirty Five years, or be relocated to Texas for twenty to repent his ways? Will opposites attract? DISCONTINUED.


Title: Country Lovin'

Plot: Deidara is born and raised on a small farm just outside Texas. Sasori is a city slick from Manhattan. Deidara is the perfect Mamma's boy and Sasori has no parents. But what happens when the Redhead messes up and has the chance to either be sent to Jail for Thirty Five years, or be relocated to Texas for twenty to repent his ways? And what about the beautiful blonde he is forced to stay with? Will opposites attract? Or will the two barely manage to spend a week in each other's company?

Warning: Swearing, Sexual content, Implied Sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto© or any of the characters

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

-Prologue-

* * *

The air was cold but stuffy, clinging to clothes and making them all uncomfortable; the harsh florescent lights burned at his eyes and glinted off the police's badges, no one dared to talk.

"Mr. Akasuna?" A woman's voice sounded, the physical body sitting at a podium at the front of the room; her harsh black eyes peering down at him from behind horn-ridged glasses.

"Yeah?" a calm and collected Redhead answered, leaning back in the uncomfortable black chair; In cased in a four by four box made out of bullet proof glass and dark wood.

"Do you plead Guilty or Not Guilty to the charges of killing Mr. Yahiko on the night of April 20th at 1:22am?"

"Guilty" there were no emotions, no signs of remorse; over ten cameras desperately scanned his face for a sign of anything, and the recorder frowned as she wrote down what she saw.

"And do you know what that entails?" the judge asked, her double chins wagging as perspiration formed on her forehead; she was boiling under the pound of makeup she was wearing and the huge white wig perched dangerously on her head.

"Jail" was Akasuna's plain answer, his expression still bored.

"You are correct" she answered, clearing her throat and shuffling around some paper's around on her desk before dropping her head to read something, "But, we are prepared to give you a another chance"

"And that is?" The redhead was still coming across as indifferent, but then, what was that tiny hint of amusement in his voice?

"Well" she started, chin wobbling again, "You can either go to Jail for Thirty Five years at _minimum" _she started, "Or, be relocated to Texas to undergo a new programme where you shall stay in a house of our choice for Twenty years and get the, Ahem" here she leaned forward, "'City life' out of you, of course you will have to live like they do, and follow all of their rules"

"And if I do?" he asked, amusement now defiantly apparent in his tone.

"Your sentence will be shortened to twenty years-"here Akasuna went to cut across her but she held a hand up, "But, you will never be able to return to Manhattan, New York ever again"

"I'll take it" the redhead replied, never missing a beat as he caught the judges black eyes with his own bored browns, "Anything's better then Jail, even if I hafta' live with rednecks"

"All in favour?" The judge called, raising her voice so everyone in the room could hear her; without turning around Mr. Akasuna already knew that everyone's hands would be up, anything to get him out of the country, eh?

With a nod the judge slammed her miniature hammer down on the desk and called, "Mr. Akasuna you are hereby sentenced to twenty years living in Texas for Murder , you will be placed on a plane tomorrow with a escort"

* * *

_: 2kitsune :_

_Over 1 thousand miles away_

* * *

"Deidara! It's time to get up and milk the cows!"

"Yes, Mamma! un"

Bounding down the stairs Deidara was met with the smell of eggs and baking, beaming the blonde hopped around his mother and grabbed a piece of toast; holding it in his mouth Deidara waved his mother goodbye as he ran out the door and across the field to the milking station

"Hey! Deidara! What took yu' so long?" An equally as blonde girl called, her electric eyes glinting as she smiled, "Evan' I got ready before ya'! And Imma' girl!"

"Shuddup Ino, un" Deidara mumbled, ignoring her as he climbed over the first fence.

"Yeah Blondie!" a male's voice called from behind one of the machines, a second later a males head popped up so that Deidara could see him; his silver hair slightly mattered down with oil and other substances.

"Hidan? How didja' get 'ere before me!? Un" Deidara accused, climbing over one of the fences and dropping down to see what the Silverette was working on.

"Tha' motor broke, I had ta' be 'ere early so I could fix it" Hidan replied, punching Deidara on the arm before going back to what he was doing.

"I'm bringin' in the cows! Be ready boys!" Ino called from the front of the milk shed, loud footsteps disappearing as she ran towards the house to get the dogs out before heading towards their largest paddock.

"Finally" Hidan muttered beside him, "Yur sista's a weird one" he started; Deidara went to look at him but quickly found a pair of lips being pressed into his.

"Hidan! Un" Deidara squawked, "I said not e're! wait ta' later! Un" before moving away to open the gate that would let the cows into the holding pen, ignoring his friend's wide smirk.

* * *

I've had this idea in my head for a long, long, time and I wanted to publish it to see if anyone would be interested in reading this; If you already follow my other stories then Cross Dressing Confusion will be updated soon.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **It is greatly appreciated and will only take a minute of your time.


End file.
